Prior Art—The following is a tabulation of prior art that appears relevant:
U.S. Patents
PatentKindNumberCodeIssue DatePatenteeTitle7,896,299B22011 Mar. 01Chinuki et al.Support Stand7,845,646B12010 Dec. 07WeberPractice Targeting System and Method of UseThereof7,784,794B22010 Aug. 31SittonPaper Archery Tuner7,726,657B22010 Jun. 01ShaloskyTarget Stand System7,712,743B12010 May 11MillerThree Dimensional Reactionary Turkey Target7,681,887B22010 Mar. 23HensleyTarget Hanger And Target Support System7,644,927B22010 Jan. 12LawTarget Support SystemD600482S2009 Sep. 22St. JohnArchery Target Stand7,497,441B22009 Mar. 03Marshall et al.Adjustable Target Mount7,434,810B22008 Oct. 14DeMille et al.Airgun Range7,431,302B22008 Oct. 07Bassett et al.Modular ballistic wall and target system7,427,069B22008 Sep. 23Bateman et al.Folding Target Stand7,422,216B12008 Sep. 09UnderhillTarget Device7,350,785B22008 Apr. 01LewisTest-Cutting Target for Edged-WeaponsPractice7,273,198B22007 Sep. 25Tourtellotte et al.Support Stand Assembly and Method6,491,303B12002 Dec. 10HustonPortable Target6,726,208B22004 Apr. 27WilkusStand For Targets6,435,512B22002 Aug. 20Beckwith, Sr.Portable Target Stand and Target6,305,117B12001 Oct. 23Hales, Sr.Support For Rifle SightingD4246522000 May 09MinnemanTarget Stand5,938,2031999 Aug. 17Beckwith, Sr.Portable Target Stand and Target5,937,8811999 Aug. 17VillaAdjustable Shadow Casting Shade Umbrellaand StandD3881281997 Dec. 23YoungCombined Multiple Sheet Target PracticeBoard with Stand5,678,8241997 Oct. 21Fortier et al.Portable Target Stand5,671,9241997 Sep. 30ScottPortable Target Stand5,598,9961997 Feb. 04RathAdjustable Target Stand5,503,3561996 Apr. 02ShelbyFolding Target StandD3296651992 Sep. 22CarrollCombined Stand and Target For Shooting5,067,6831991 Nov. 26WagnerPortable Target Holder4,726,5931988 Feb. 23WadePortable Target Assembly4,691,9251987 Sep. 08ScholemPortable Steel Target For Pistol Shooting3,415,5191968 Dec. 10HandPortable Target Holder3,087,7011963 Apr. 30WallaceLeg Mounting for Target Frames and the like2,899,2041959 Aug. 11RatayPortable Target Stand2,069,8221937 Feb. 09DouglasTarget Structure